


Snow Day

by f0rever15elf



Series: 2020 December Writing Challenge [13]
Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, Praise Kink, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, oral (f receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rever15elf/pseuds/f0rever15elf
Summary: You and Frankie celebrate a snow day and an early start to your vacation.
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales & Reader, Francisco "Catfish" Morales/You
Series: 2020 December Writing Challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127273
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Snow Day

The blare of the alarm on the bedside table at six in the morning draws a groan from your lips as you roll over to slam the snooze button. The last day before your Christmas vacation, and you’d rather be doing literally anything else other than getting up to go to work. Like curling up against the human furnace currently still snoring beside you like the alarm never went off at all. Frankie could sleep through a bomb blast, you’re sure of it. With a sigh, you wrap your arms around him, nuzzling your face between his shoulder blades to soak in a few more minutes of pretending work doesn’t exist. He lets out a hum in his sleep before going back to snoring. 

The second time the alarm goes off, you sigh, letting go of Frankie to slide out of bed. You kill the alarm before grabbing your robe and shuffling to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. The soft light of the sunrise reflecting off the shimmering snow lights the kitchen and you take a moment to relish in the silence as the smell of fresh coffee fills the air.

It’s this smell that finally rouses Frankie, his arms wrapping round your waist as you stand looking out the window, mug in hand. He nuzzles his stubbly face against your neck as he holds you, and a smile stretches across your face as you sip your drink.

“Do you really have to go?” he borderline whines against your skin and you hum in response.

“I do. It’s the last day before my vacation starts, babe.”

“Can you call in sick?”

You chuckle, reaching up to card your fingers through your fiance’s hair. “No, I can’t, as much as I want to. I don’t want to waste my sick days. You know when I get sick it takes me several days to kick it.” He grumbles something in Spanish against your neck before looking up to rest his chin on your shoulder, tilting his head to kiss your cheek. “Trust me, I’d much rather be back in bed with you. Just looking at all that fresh snow has me feeling like an ice cube.”

“Wouldn’t it be great if you just had a snow day or something? It snowed so much last night.” Frankie reaches around you, grabbing his own mug to fill with the brew, foregoing the cream and sugar. You hum again, turning around in his arms to face him as you lean back against the counter. You take a moment to just look at him. His curls are tousled, sticking out at all angles, and his eyes are still droopy with sleep. Honestly, you’re surprised he hasn’t passed out on his feet at this point.

“Baby, you can go back to sleep, you still look exhausted.” You smile as you reach up to brush some curls from his face, laying your palm against his cheek after. He hums, leaning into your touch as his eyes slip closed again. “You’re going to fall asleep on your feet if you keep this up.”

“But I don’t want to go back to sleep without you,” he pouts, setting his mug down again to cling to you, drawing a giggle from your lips. He’s always so clingy when he’s still sleepy. You set your own mug down, tilting your face to kiss the top of his head.

“C’mon, love. Let’s get you back to bed, I need to go get dressed. I’m running behind.” He sighs, finally relenting to follow you back to the bedroom. You help him sit down on the bed and move to get dressed only to be stopped by his arms around your waist, pulling you back against him so he can nuzzle into your stomach. “Babe,” you chuckle, carding through his hair again. “I need to go to work. I don’t want to lose my job right before Christmas. That would be pretty shitty, yeah?” He groans again, tilting his head up to look at you as his grip slackens.

“Gimme a good morning kiss first.” You give him a gentle smile and good natured shake of your head before leaning down to press your lips to his. When you pull back, he has a satisfied smile on his lips before letting you go so he can shuffle back up the bed, face planting into his pillow with a groan. Another chuckle bubbles from your lips as you go to check your phone for the time, quirking an eyebrow at the email notification.

“That’s odd.”

“What?” Frankie picks his head up from where he’s face planted into the pillow. You slide your phone across to him for him to open.

“Mind reading that email to me while I go brush my teeth?” He hums, grabbing your phone to open it up as you head to the bathroom, grabbing your toothbrush. When he makes an excited sounding squeak, you lean back to look at him, toothbrush sticking out the side of your mouth.

“You can come back to bed, baby!” He grins at you as he sits up. “It’s your work telling you it’s a snow day. Apparently half the staff can’t even get out of their driveways, so they’re starting your vacation early!”

“Mmmmnnn?!” you mumble around your brush, spitting and rinsing before running and jumping on the bed, taking your phone. “Oh thank whatever divine being exists!” You flop back on the bed with a laugh, tossing your arm over your eyes as you let the realization set it. When you feel Frankie fiddling with the tie of your robe, you shift your arm to look at him curiously. “What are you doing, mister?”

He grins up at you with that playful glint in his eyes as he opens your robe to reveal you in just your panties. “Well, I figured we could make the most out of your snow day, and celebrate.”

“Mhm, and just how do you plan on celebrating, Mr. Morales?” You set your phone on the nightstand, grinning down at him as that glint darkens. He leans down and presses a kiss to your tummy, just above your navel.

“You know.” He presses another kiss just below your sternum. “I have a few ideas.” A kiss to your left breast. “They could keep us busy.” To your right. “All day.” He hovers over your face, lips a breath from your own. Your eyes flicker down to his lips before back to his own eyes.

“Show me,” you breathe out and that’s all the permission he needs, his lips pressing against yours in a heated kiss as he hovers above you. Your hands reach up, arms wrapping around his shoulders to pull him down flush against you as his mouth devours yours. The weight and warmth of his body against yours is comforting, all encompassing, and all you can think about is the love of your life there above you.

Your legs are spread for him, Frankie lying between them with his hips pressed against yours. He grinds against you, his hardened cock rubbing you through the fabric of your undergarments and it pulls a needy whimper from your lips. He smirks against them, quickly beginning to kiss his way down your jaw and neck, pausing to pay special attention to the junction of your neck and shoulder, just where you like it, before continuing his descent. The tickle of his stubble against your skin mixes deliciously with the sensation of his soft kiss and gentle nips as he works his way over the swell of your breasts. He’s always loved them, loving the sounds he could pull from you when he paid them special attention. His dark eyes find yours for a brief moment as he mouths your breast, his hand playing with the other, and it sends a shiver of pleasure down your spine at how full of lust they look, dark and demanding.

“Please,” you mewl at him, nails scratching at his scalp in the way that he absolutely adores, and with a parting nip to each breast, he complies. Frankie kisses down your stomach to the hem of your panties, leaning back to smirk up at you as a finger rubs the damp spot growing in them.

“I’ve barely touched you, and you’re already soaking through your panties.” You whine when he pulls his hand away, bucking your hips in desperation for more of his touch. “Easy, sweet girl. I’m gonna take care of you, I promise.” _Sweet girl_. Gods how you love that nickname, and Frankie manages to make it sound positively sinful every time he purrs it to you. That smirk never leaves his lips as he leans down, taking the hem of your panties between his teeth to slowly tug them down your legs, tossing them from the bed once they’re removed before kissing back up your legs. “You’re so _fucking_ beautiful, do you know that?” he says with awe in his voice, looking up at you as he rubs your mound.

“Frankie!” The whine of his name is desperate and needy and it pulls a chuckle from his lips before he finally lowers his mouth to you, tongue licking a large, flat stripe up your slit. Your whole body shudders with the sensation, and you try to lift your hips to get _more_ but Frankie throws his arm across your hips, pinning you to the mattress. 

Frankie is a man skilled in many things, and that includes the use of his mouth and fingers, and he takes great pride in reminding you of that. His tongue works at a frantic pace spelling out your name and his, spelling out ‘I love you’, running through the alphabet again and again as his nose nudges at your clit sending little shocks of pleasure through you. When his lips move to wrap around your clit, he eases one thick finger into you and the keen it pulls from your lips spurs him on. He eases in a second, curling the fingers inside of you to find that one spot that drives you wild, chuckling against you when he finds it and you arch up off the bed with a scream.

He lifts his lips from you for just long enough to whisper, “Cum for me, sweet girl, let me hear you.” Your eyes screw tightly shut as he takes your clit back into his mouth, working you over until you can’t take it anymore, your orgasm slamming into you as your mouth falls open with a silent scream. “That’s it,” he coos to you, praising you through your release as he does his best to draw it out. When you relax back against the bed, he sits up on his knees, cleaning off his fingers with his mouth and groaning in pleasure at the taste of you. You’re tired, blissed out, but far from satiated.

“Francisco,” you purr, looking up at him through hooded eyes. “I need you.”

“I’m right here, baby girl,” he coos back, that smirk working its way back across his lips. He knows what you need but he wants to hear you say it.

“I need you inside me. I need your cock, Frankie, and I need it now.” He groans, head rolling back at the innocent voice you use to say such lewd things, and in a blink he boxers are off and he’s hovering back over you.

“I love it when you talk like that, _hermosa_. Say it again,” he demands, gripping his shaft with one hand to run the blunt tip up and down along your folds.

“Frankie, _please_. I need you to fuck me. I need you inside me right now, and I need you to fuck me into this mattress until I’m screaming your name and forgetting my own.”

“Fuck!” he hisses, notching himself at your entrance before slowly sinking into you. Your arms snap around him, fingers knotting in his hair as you toss your head back at the stretch. He always feels so fucking _good_ when he stretches you like this, you don’t think you’ll ever get enough of him.

When his hips lay flush against yours, he pauses, breathing ragged as he fights the urge to start pounding you then and there. “Frankie, please,” you whisper, rolling your hips and that’s all the indication he needs that you’re ready for him. He pulls out slowly before snapping his hips back against you so sharply that you cry out in that beautiful voice of yours that drives him absolutely wild. His lips find yours as he sets up a steady, bruising pace, slamming against you hard enough for the mattress to shake and you know you’re going to be sore tomorrow. Your hands slip from his hair, grasping his shoulders and your nails dig into his skin. He breaks from your kiss to let out a pleased hiss, the pain seeming to only spur him on further as his pace picks up.

Warm, dark eyes find your own and he smirks at you, his hand slipping between your bodies to rub frantically at your clit in tight little circles in time with his thrusts and it causes your back to arch, your chest pressing against his. “Give me one more, sweet girl,” he growls through clenched teeth as he tries to hold back his own release. “Let me feel you soak my cock. C’mon, I know you can do it baby. Let me hear you.”

You mewl and scratch at his shoulders, overwhelmed by the feelings of pleasure coursing through you. When he moans out your name once again, begging you to cum for him, it’s all you need and you see stars as he pulls your second orgasm from you. You keen out his name, and it borders on a sob of pleasure as your whole body tenses, trembling in his hold. His groan at the feeling of you clamping down around him reverberates through his chest, sending pleasant vibrations through you. He slams into you only a handful more times before he stills inside of you, face pressed into your neck as he spills inside you.

For a moment, the only sound in the room is that of your mixed heavy breathing as the both of you tremble in the aftershocks of your release. A frozen moment of bliss where all that matters are you and Frankie. With a soft sigh, he slips from you, sitting back on his heels to smile gently down at you. A sheen of sweat glistens on your skin, and you look so beautiful that for a moment he wonders if you’re real. And then you smile at him and his heart absolutely swells with his adoration for you. He leans over you, pressing a gentle kiss to your lips before carefully climbing out of bed, returning a few moments later with a damp washcloth. He wipes your face and chest clean of sweat before reaching between your legs to clean up the mess slowly leaking from you.

When he’s finished, he drops the towel beside the bed before laying beside you. Almost out of reflex, you roll over to face him and he pulls you against his chest. “You sure do know how to celebrate,” you giggle, pressing a kiss to his chest as he chuckles in reply.

“That’s just the beginning of celebrating our snow day together. What do you say we go back to sleep and then we can try a round two?”

You pretend to think hard on the matter before grinning, tilting your head up to place a kiss along his jaw. “I think that sounds like a phenomenal way to spend a snow day.” He grins, letting out a loud yawn before nuzzling into your hair as he holds you against him. And that’s where you stay as the snow outside gently begins to fall once more. Nowhere to be, no one to see, just you and Frankie, happy as can be. 


End file.
